


Corruption

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [68]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Gen, Mild Angst, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Roleplay Logs, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: Kai has been living with episodes of near-crippling pain in his heart since he saved 'Jem from the Heartless five years ago. Then he met Amaya, and she has a special gift...





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> Amaya and Adion don't belong to me, they're my friend's creations. This is an excerpt from a roleplay between my friend and I. 
> 
>  

** Snapshot #68 **

Ages: Kai - 20 , Amaya - 19, Eli -19, Ronan - 17, 'Jem - 15, Soren - 19 

  


  


Eli, who'd apparently taken personal offense to Adion being pegged with the snowball, reached up and touched the small dragon once he'd landed on his head.

"He's just declared war, you know. I'll help you with that."

"Gee, thanks Epic Mage. The Great Betrayal's begun, huh?" 

Turning his back on Eli's smirk, he went to the front door and let himself and Amaya into the house, absently noting the one light still on in the living room. There was an unspoken rule about leaving at least one light burning at night if one of them hadn't come home. It'd started with his mother, and Kai had been a little surprised he'd picked it up.

"It's quiet enough, if they're not all asleep they're at least on their way." 

And hopefully in their own beds. He led the way down the hall, toward the stairs at the end. Just before they passed Ronan's room, the door opened and his brother stuck his head out, messy black hair in his eyes as he blinked at them sleepily.

"You're home. Was worried."

"Sorry Ro." He reached out and messed his brother's hair; Ronan leaned into it momentarily, as he always did, then seemed to notice the lavender-haired girl. 

"Hi, I like your hair." He yawned and stumbled back into his room, closing the door. Kai snickered, glancing back at her.

"He's asleep enough he won't remember that in the morning. It'll be hilarious to watch."

They reached the second floor without running into Soren, and it turned out Kai didn't have to worry about 'Jem asleep in his room. There was a note pinned to his door, informing him that he had some explaining to do in the morning, or he could forget about ever having junk food for breakfast again. He snorted, pushing his door open.

"She does that anyway. Uh, so. Welcome to...yeah. Excuse the mess."

It wasn't that bad, really; the bed was made and there weren't any clothes on the floor. Most of said mess was simply the piles of books stacked on his desk, shoved into the bookcase in any way they would fit, and the few scattered on the floor under his window. Nearly all of them were spell books, and Kai grinned a bit.

"I study a lot. Too much, probably."

  


  
Amaya silently followed Kai up the stairs, almost jumping at Ronan suddenly coming out the door. She silently stood there, and was, again, being commented on the hair. 

“Uh, thank you?” At least she wasn’t explaining it to someone again. They then came to the note on the door, and Amaya felt a little bad. “I’ll…stay and explain that too so no one else gets in more trouble.” 

Kai’s room reminded her of her old house. One she often missed and hoped was still there so she could hopefully move in. She almost wanted to know what kind of books they were, and see if there were any new spells or things she could add to her grimoire. 

“Everyone I know would tell me I do the same thing.” She was getting a bit more curious about the books now, but no, not the time. “Alright, let’s try and get this started…” 

She preemptively put on her hood again, and was about to put her Underseer cloak on, but remembered that suddenly turning into a cloaked and hooded figure often spooked people. There were other explanations to be had as well. 

“So, first thing is that my cloak will come on which will make me look slightly different… basically dark and purple and what not. That’s normal so don’t freak out.” She hoped he wasn’t going to freak out. “Now while this healing process is happening, you will feel something, you may feel heavy and weighted, slightly numb or in a trance. Nothing that should make you fall over. After the process is done, you may feel slightly catatonic, and lethargic. Another important thing is to not fall asleep while I do this. You may fall asleep a short time afterwards.” 

Thinking back, that explanation might have scared him a little bit. Then again maybe not. 

“Anything you want to ask before it starts?” 

  


  
Kai cracked a small grin at the offer. It wasn't as big a deal as it seemed. 

"Don't worry about it, she won't do much besides the junk food threat. She's always taking away my morning candy bar and replacing it with cereal in mid-bite. She thinks I don't eat well enough." He didn't. Give him the options of eggs or pizza for breakfast, and the pizza would win every time. 

"People in cloaks don't scare me. I used to have one." And then 'Jem set it on fire. Total accident. Sure it was. Maybe some of the effects Amaya was describing scared him a little, but he wasn't going to say so. Besides, it'd be worth it anyway. Here was a chance to get rid of something that had been physically hurting him for years. He needed to take it. 

He wasn't only punishing himself by keeping it, and he knew it. 'Jem was suffering too, and it wasn't fair. She didn't deserve the constant reminder of what had happened. 

"What happens if I fall asleep?" Because that right there was obviously the most important question he had. It was immediately followed by, "Should I lay down for this, or just sit on the bed?" Or the floor, he didn't care. He'd slept in worse places. 

  


  
“Well it’s not just a cloak really but it’s mostly a cloak.” There was a hood, detached sleeves, and eye colour changing involved. 

Kai was sure about this, so she wasn’t going to protest. As for if he fell asleep, she wasn’t exactly sure what would happen. It hadn’t happened before but she was sure that it would mess with something subconsciously. 

“I haven’t healed anyone while they were asleep, and I don’t want to risk messing with something I’m not trying to touch.” She answered. “As for where you should be, you can do it standing. You should still be able to move afterwards and knowing you have basic motor functions to lay down and sleep would be a reassurance for me.” 

Not that anyone had ever lost basic motor function before, no one had. Amaya put her hands back on her hood and let her arms come to her sides. Almost instantaneously her entire clothing array had changed to a dark purple to black attire. Her flats were now boots and she had a long coat on her, and her hood looked like it gained tips around the edge that looked like teeth. The back of her cowl changed with a split in the back, and her fingers were woven into the end of the new sleeves on her lower arms. Part of the cowl now had a cover that rested on her collar bone, and that could cover the lower half of her face. Her face was harder to see and her eyes had changed from pale green to a near electric violet. A bit of her hair and the small braid could be seen dangling out of the hood just slightly. 

“Alright, ready?” She had asked this question a million times, but she always wanted to make sure. “You’re going to feel something as soon as I make contact this time, but nothing severe. If I notice you starting to stumble, I’ll make sure you won’t hit the floor.” 

  


  
"Then I'll stay awake." Yep, he could do that. Falling asleep was the chicken's way out, right? Ha. Although... 

"Gee, I'd like to keep those basic motor functions. Are you trying to make me rethink this?" Even as he said it, he was moving to stand in the open space between his bed and the window, eyeing the books on the floor. Yeah, definitely needed those basic motor functions...for like everything _ever_. 

He glanced back in time to see her change, and wow. That was neat, and he was looking forward to teasing Eli with it. 'Guess what you missed out on~' Yes, he was that much of a pain in the ass. 

"That's impressive. Nice outfit." He leaned forward a bit to study her eyes, smirking. "The eyes are something else too." 

Okay, time to quit screwing around and get on with it. He was ready. He wasn't ready. He wanted to tell 'Jem he was doing this so she could worry and ask him if he was absolutely sure, and fuss over him after, and- 

"I'm ready." 

  


  
Amaya had to avoid eye contact for a moment. Eye contact was a weird thing for her. It wasn’t so much the comment or being looked at, it was a combination of both. She had a job to do and she was here to get it done without issue. 

Amaya once again put her fingertips on Kai’s chest and exhaled. There was a dim violet glow around her hand this time, and her other hand was placed over her own chest. Her eyes were closed and she was concentrating. 

The trance-like state was starting to set in. She could sense the corruptive essence that was stirring, but it was a little stubborn on wanting to be moved. The flow of the dark was resisting at first, but with a slight motion of Amaya’s free hand, it became far more interested in leaving. Of course it wanted to take all trace of it with it. Amaya couldn’t have that. Her arm stiffened a bit, but her placement on the boys chest remained unmoved. The shift was starting and there was a sense of energy moving out from one place to the next. To be more specific, shifting from Kai to herself. 

About five minutes had gone by, Kai was still unmoving as was Amaya. The only thing she was doing was breathing very slowly, almost as if she was sleeping. Unfortunately, the shadows were realizing what was going on and decided they wanted to go back. 

No there was none of that. Focusing more, Amaya had to pull one trick to get all the harmful substance out of the heart, and then she took her hand away, hiding her flinching behind her cowl and the shadows provided by her hood. 

“Alright… That’s done…” She breathed. “How are you feeling?” 

  


  
The glow was weird. Well, unsettling, maybe a little, and Kai closed his own eyes to avoid looking at it. When she'd talked about a trance, he'd been thinking of something different, but it really felt more like when he was about to fall asleep. The heavy feeling was there, and he felt kind of relaxed...except there seemed to be a tugging going on. He absently wondered if it felt that way to her. 

Then the tugging seemed to stop, and the one thing he was suddenly very aware of was a lack of cold. It wasn't the same kind of cold he experienced whenever he opened a Corridor of Darkness; he was used to that, and it didn't bother him. This cold was what he'd felt when those claws had sunk into his skin, and even after they'd been yanked free, the cold had remained. It was why it hurt so much when things flared up. 

This was nice. He liked it being gone. 

For a split second, he felt it again, that sharpness, then nothing. He blinked his eyes open as Amaya spoke to him, then shook his head slightly. What? 

"Huh? Oh. Better? I mean-" 

That cold sharpness was _gone_. He felt- 

"Yeah, better. Can I..." 

He waved a hand in the direction of his bed. Why was he even asking, of course he could. It was a good idea, falling down. But not on the floor, that was a bad one. He snickered, moving to drop onto the mattress face first, letting an arm hang off. Nice bed. 

"I don't think I tell the bed how much I appreciate it." He mumbled into the blanket, then turned his head so Amaya could hear him. "Beds are underappreciated. It should get a new blanket." 

Yep, _definitely_ better. 

  


  
That wasn’t quite the response she was expecting, but it was a good response nonetheless. She wasn’t sure about beds, she didn’t often sleep in hers, she let other people do that. It was usually a chair or a hammock. Nevertheless, all seemed good and well for the most part. 

“I’ll let you sleep then.” She told him, slightly amused by his mood. “I can check on that and see how the healing settled tomorrow.” 

It was a reason to stay overnight. A blanket was thrown on Kai for good measure, though Amaya wasn’t the one in particular to do it. She shadow walked out of the room silently, which was basically similar to how Heartless moved from one place to another as long as there was darkness or shadows. Amaya dismissed her Underseer cloak in the hall, and went to go find where Adion was.


End file.
